


Brushes with smoke kisses

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira picked up the habit but so did Yusuke





	Brushes with smoke kisses

Akira had picked up the habit from Sojiro but Yusuke had already been used to the smoke. He had laughed at Akira at his first few attempts but Yusuke had supported him all the same. Yusuke had been right next to him the moment that Akira got the breathing right.

The spluttering had been hilarious. Even to him. It had been a fun time. It was still fun to look back on. All when Akira had gotten long used to it and it was more habit than anything else. Yusuke smoked as well.

Akira had never suggested it to him Yusuke had just picked it up. He was beautiful when he did it. Akira got so into watching Yusuke smoke that sometimes he ended burning his own finger tips. That was slightly funny. More than a little silly but it was what it was.

He loved Yusuke. He had fallen such a long time back and there was nothing more humbling than seeing just how much Yusuke loved him back.

A boy with a heart of gold. The world did not deserve Yusuke. It truly did not. Sometimes when Akira watched Yusuke work on his art late into the night. Sometimes when he stood in the patio watching Yusuke on the inside paint as Akira lit up and puffed away peacefully his thoughts were all on Yusuke.

On the man working away, engrossed in his passion. Sometimes as the smoke wafted around him Akira couldn’t help but think that they truly did not deserve Yusuke. The world was not worthy of this passionate man. He was lucky to be able to claim him. So beautiful. It was humbling.

He loved Yusuke so much and getting to be with him, getting to stay with him. Side by side for this long. Side by side forever was how it looked and that was how it had to be. Akira was more than content. The thought satisfied him like none other.

Still, Akira had picked up the habit from Sojiro and kept smoking. He would do it at home on the patio or when he treated himself to a drink. He would lay in bed and smoke sometimes staring at the ceiling that were covered in stars. He would snuff the light out in the ashtray next to the bed before he slept. Carefully making sure everything was out before he turned in.

There were ashtrays everywhere in the place he shared with Yusuke. The front room, the kitchen. The bathroom had a colourful one that always amused him when he looked at it. Akira was certain that he had used it only twice since Yusuke had put it in the bathroom.

Smoking was so intimate for them sometimes. Sometimes he would watch Yusuke lay on his back and slowly puff, blowing rings or streams of smoke to their ceiling. And the sight of that was enough to goad Akira into moving. Into taking the cigarette away and pulling Yusuke into his lap. Or just taking the cigarette away and pressing a kiss on Yusuke instead. There was nothing wrong about it. It was a habit they had both picked up.

X

There were two ashtrays in their bedroom but that was just because their ideas of aesthetics had clashed there. They used both with no preferences. It was a matter of whose was closer at the time. The nightstands held them as their pride and their bed lay between the nightstands.

Akira turned on his stomach and was unable to stop his smile as he watched Yusuke. His lover was stretched out the sheet low on his hips as he smoked. His eyes were closed and he lay on his side. They had left the window open to let the smoke up but they had a few smoke filters going too.

Yusuke’s arm was propped up as he smoked. He was not doing any fancy tricks or just showing off. He was letting the nicotine calm him as he lost himself in his thoughts. It was something that Akira had seen Yusuke do many times before. It was something that he had watched Yusuke do for years. He could watch Yusuke lost in his thoughts forever.

Because that slight smile on his face, so faint that others would miss it. Akira knew what that meant. There was a small curve to Yusuke’s lips. A smoothness in his face that came when he was working through an idea in his head. Playing things out and he was reaching an conclusion that he agreed with.

That meant that maybe a new direction with Yusuke’s work. Maybe something new. Maybe he would revisit something. Maybe something had inspired him. Akira had no real clue. What he did know was that Yusuke was gorgeous and he could not look away. He loved him, he would always love him but laying on his stomach as he watched Yusuke was awakening a craving in himself.

Akira smiled as he inched forward. The sheets moved with him. He was laying on top of them while Yusuke was under them. Mostly under them because they were pooled around his hips but that was not the matter. There was no real concern in that or even about that.

What concerned Akira besides maybe the sheets that were pooled temptingly low was the cigarette that Yusuke was smoking. Akira could light one himself and join Yusuke in quietly smoking away. There were some in the nightstand. There were packs in both night stands. He could reach over and grab one and a light. Lighters were in both nightstands.

He could but there was this saying about something being better when you shared with someone else. Or at least took it from someone else.

Akira had to fight the laugh so he did not give himself away before he moved. He had those years of fighting shadows to rely on. These days he kept fit but maybe nothing as close as the shit he had done to stay fit as a phantom thief. That had been something else entirely. His life had literally been on the line. Akira stayed fit but who could he fight besides drunks in his café?

So he gently moved until he was right next to Yusuke kept his breathing low and calm as he drew level with him. Then when Yusuke lowered the cigarette Akira made his move. Yusuke’s eyes flew open when Akira took the cigarette away. Akira smiled as he watched the narrowed glare sent his way when he took his first drag.

He took one and then another. He twirled the lit cigarette between his fingertips. Showing off as he was careful not to burn himself or flick ashes onto their bedsheets. Akira took another drag slowly and let his eyes drift shut as he savoured it.

Only to feel a hand sink into his hair right before he was dragged forward. Akira was fighting as smile as Yusuke’s lips met his. He still had smoke in his mouth so he tried to keep his mouth closed as he kissed Yusuke back. Only to have to muffle a confused sound when Yusuke’s hand in his hair tightened and he tilted Akira to the side before his tongue pried Akira’s lips apart.

There was a moment of confusion and alarm before Akira watched and felt the way Yusuke breathed in the smoke leaving him. It was more like… stealing.

Yusuke pulled back his lips wet before he turned a little to the side and let the faint bits of smoke escape. Akira could only chuckle in amusement and shake his head. Yusuke was honestly… he was seriously the best thing that had ever happened to Akira.

He tauntingly raised the stolen cigarette to his lips once more before he took a drag. A long one. He ignored the way Yusuke’s hand tightened in his hair. A warning. Akira took as much as he could before he lowered the cigarette and smiled with closed lips at Yusuke. The amusement that went across his boyfriend’s face was more than enough. Akira leaned forward and reached for Yusuke just as Yusuke began to pull him towards him.

When their lips met Akira willingly parted his. Kissed Yusuke and shared the smoke that he had just taken. He lost himself for a few seconds before he pulled back with a sigh and Yusuke turned away once more to blow away the smoke. Honestly, this was such a good bad habit.


End file.
